citrusfandomcom-20200223-history
Mei Aihara
(By Himeko) |Gender = Female |Age = 16 |Birthday = September 13th |Romanized = Aihara Mei |Height = 164 cm |Weight = 48 kg |Hair Color = Black |Eye Color = Purple |Status = Alive |Occupation = High School Student Student Council President |School = Aihara Academy |Relatives = Yuzu Aihara (Stepsister/Girlfriend) Ume Aihara (Stepmother) Shō Aihara (Father) Grandfather |Friends = Himeko Momokino Glasses-Senpai Matsuri Mizusawa Sara Tachibana Harumi Taniguchi Nene Nomura Suzuran Shiraho |Love = Yuzu Aihara |Manga = Chapter 1 |Voice Jap = Minami Tsuda (PV, Drama CD)}} is one of the main characters in the manga Citrus. She is the Student Council president and the younger stepsister of Yuzu Aihara. Appearance Mei is a teenager with straight silky black hair that goes beyond her shoulders. She also has purple eyes. Whilst in school she dresses formally in the uniform, and wears a wrist band on her right arm. When attending events outside of school, she wears plain ordinary clothes which attract little attention to her. she starts wearing a ring that Yuzu gave to her but only wears it outside of school. Personality On her exterior, Mei appears to have a cold and ruthless attitude towards her peers. She's obtained a stern and short-tempered personality from her father abandoning her. She is unable to communicate with Yuzu normally and struggles to convey her feelings properly, this results in her often making frequent sexual advances towards Yuzu. Despite how she acts, on the inside she is sensitive, lonely and hides a heart that can be easily be hurt. Her usually hard personality contrasts with her emotional side, which manifests often. Mei struggles to understand Yuzu's optimistic nature, as it harshly mirrors her pessimistic one. As the series progresses she slowly changes being less cold to Yuzu and a little bit more caring towards her. Although she still has a hard time being honest and understand on what she's feeling. She sometimes does childishthingsCitrus Manga: Chapter 29, pages 6-11, she likes teddy bears. She's more confident than Yuzu knowing the fact that not everyone will approve of their relationship. Trivia * is a feminine Japanese name, with multiple meanings depending on the kanjis used. The specific kanjis of her name mean "sprout, garment" or "bright, reliant". * means "indigo field". * Mei is not very good at sewing.Citrus Volume 1 Extras * Mei likes bears. * Mei's ears are sensitive. * Mei is also not tickilish as yuzu found in Citrus +5. * As shown in Citrus +2 Mei has a scar on her right thigh from elementry school. * The small stuffed bear keychain given to her by Yuzu is called Anthoniko, while the big one given to her by Shō is called Kumagorō. She also has another yellow bear from a claw game that Yuzu won for her. * Interestingly, voice actresses Ayana Taketatsu and Minami Tsuda will be the second time working together after My Wife is the Student Council President! as main characters. References Navigation Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Aihara Family Category:Aihara Academy Category:Student Council